


Bed of Roses

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Canon compliant background character deaths, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not as bad as it sounds from all these tags!, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Tougenkyou Hills for the scions of the ultra-rich is one of pleasure and privilege, but behind closed doors things are not always as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

**Foreword:** _After the ongoing economic crises of the 2000’s and 2010’s, which saw the collapse of both the American and Eurozone economies, China emerged as the world’s leading superpower. Fiscal unions with Russia, India and Australasia soon followed in the early 2020’s and by the end of 2027 nearly three quarters of the world followed where socialist China led._

_Chinese and other Asian given names gained popularity and children the world over learned pinyin Mandarin as well as English and their own native tongue at school. The Renminbi Yuan became the standard currency for international transactions and the Chinese Government gradually began to relax its stringent censorship. It was no utopia, but the world was no worse off than it had ever been._

**7h August 2048, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The sound of Mother’s wails roused four year old Gojyo from a deep and dreamless sleep. He crept into the main hallway that separated the family wing from the living areas and felt relieved to find eight year old Jien already there ahead of him. His brother took his hand and led him down the great staircase and into the formal receiving room. They hovered there, in the doorway, watching as the local Police Chief, looking both solemn and infinitely uncomfortable with the situation comforted their sobbing mother on the pink chintz loveseat.

“Sir?” Jien ventured, taking a step further into the room, his pyjama-clad body shielding Gojyo from their mother’s grief-reddened eyes. The Police Chief looked up and gestured kindly for them to come closer. Jien didn’t move, but his hand tightened painfully on Gojyo’s.

“Your brother Kenren was involved in a car accident tonight, and he won’t be coming home again.” The man said softly, his slightly accented voice rough but somehow soothing. 

Gojyo felt salty tears sting his eyes; Kenren wasn’t ever coming home again? Not ever? Who was going to protect them from Mother now? He buried his face in Jien’s neck as his brother picked him up, breathing in the comforting scent of his rosemary and mint soap and trying not to cry too loudly in case he attracted Mother’s notice. He could feel Jien’s chest heaving against his own as his brother cried softly into his hair, his arms squeezing Gojyo tightly. In the background Mother sobbed loudly and the poor Police Chief tried ineffectually to comfort her. 

The next few days passed painfully slowly for Gojyo who was not allowed to go out and play, and who had to dress in an uncomfortable black three piece suit, complete with leather shoes and a black tie. Jien, dressed the same way, tried to keep him entertained as Mother received a seemingly endless stream of friends and neighbours who came to offer their condolences. They also had to go and visit other people, dressed in similar stiff black clothing, that Jien said had lost family members in the same accident. Gojyo didn’t understand what was going on. Why weren’t they all out looking for their lost family members? Surely Kenren and his friends would come home if they saw how much everyone missed them? 

**14h August 2048, All Saints church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The day of the funeral dawned cold and wet and Mother stated bitterly that at least the weather understood what was appropriate for such a horrible day. Gojyo fidgeted uncomfortable as her gaze pinned him to his chair, wondering what he had done wrong. He was still on edge as the chauffeur proceeded to the church at a leisurely pace, the black vehicle polished to a high shine and adorned with black ribbons. Mother had matching black ribbons highlighting the severe lines of her black mourning dress and veil, and both his and Jien’s suits bore black silk flowers secured with black ribbons at their breast. 

The large and modern church was full of sad faced people dressed all in black. There were four open caskets before the simple pulpit, one each for Kenren, Tenpou, Konzen and Nataku. Gojyo perked up when he saw that the pretty coffins were occupied, someone _had_ obviously been out looking for Kenren, and found him too. He tried to tell Jien about it, but his brother shushed him and forced him to sit in the front row beside another little boy.

The boy’s name was Gonou, Gojyo recognised him from playdates that Kenren used to organise. He had a twin sister Kanan, and Tenpou was his older brother. Gojyo didn’t really like Gonou, he was too serious and preferred to talk nonsense with his twin than to play on the monkey bars. Gojyo poked Gonou in the leg and pulled a face when the boy turned to look at him. Rather than retaliating, Gonou merely turned back to face the front of the church, and Gojyo sighed in disappointment. He wondered when Kenren was going to stop being so lazy and get up.

Old Father Jikaku stood up and moved to the pulpit, Gojyo wondered where kindly Father Koumyou was. When he asked Jien, in a hushed whisper, he was told that Father Koumyou had lost his son Konzen in the same crash in which they had lost Kenren. Gojyo pondered this as Father Jikaku started speaking. Konzen wasn’t lost any more; he was in the box decorated with beautiful white chrysanthemums, beside Kenren’s, so it didn’t make sense that Father Koumyou wouldn’t be able to speak. 

Looking around, Gojyo saw that almost everyone was crying, or at least dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Even the ever-present photographers looked sad, all of them well-dressed and many with their camera’s hanging limp around their necks. Gonou pinched his leg as he twisted around for another look, whispering sharply to him to keep his eyes facing forwards. He was just about to retaliate when Jien put an arm around his shoulders and drew him close. 

At last Father Jikaku stopped speaking and soft flute music started lilting through the room. Everyone rose to their feet and started filing towards the front of the room, Jien pulling Gojyo along with him. One by one they stopped at each of the open caskets, laying a white rose in each. Gojyo was disturbed when Kenren didn’t move or open his eyes as they came close. Mother wept loudly and fell to her knees before the casket and still Kenren didn’t move. Tears pricked Gojyo’s eyes as he started to realise something was very, very wrong.

Other women started to weep before the caskets, wailing right along with Mother, and Gojyo started to cry in earnest when Jien picked him up and carried him out of the room, past the line of sombre people waiting for their turn to pay their respects. 

“Blow.” Jien said, holding a tissue to his nose, and Gojyo complied, still hiccupping slightly. Looking up, he could see Gonou and Kanan holding each other’s hands and crying quietly together. Jien beckoned them over and enfolded them in his arms when they arrived. Gojyo didn’t like being pressed against Gonou and he didn’t like sharing Jien’s attention either, but because Jien wanted it, Gojyo wouldn’t complain. He didn’t know what he’d do if Jien wasn’t there for him anymore. 

**7th August 2058, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Gojyo stared at the pictures in the gossip magazine blog that he subscribed to on his tablet. It was an article on their family, written exactly ten years after the accident that had killed the heirs of the four richest families in Tougenkyou Hills. In it was the iconic photo of Jien holding Gonou, Kanan and Gojyo against his chest in front of the heavily decorated church as the first of the four caskets was carried out to the waiting hearses. 

Gojyo hated that photo. It was reminder of exactly how young and stupid he’d been, believing that Kenren was just lost and not dead. He wondered sometimes how he could ever have been so naïve. 

“I like that photo.” Jien said suddenly, pointing over his shoulder at the same picture. “You were so cute at that age, always wanting me to carry you around.” He slung his arm around Gojyo’s bony shoulders, hugging him tightly for a moment and letting Gojyo breath in the spicy scent of his cologne, before letting go and moving towards the fridge.

“What would you like to eat?” He asked from the depths of the walk-in, titanium coated, undisputed king of the kitchen. “There’s chocolate cake, red velvet muffins, vanilla custard, fruit salad, vegetable salad, cold meat, left over roast chicken, a whole bunch of stuff labelled ‘low fat, low sugar, gluten free, low GI’ and some protein shakes.” 

“Just a protein shake please, one of the blue ones.” Gojyo said, and then caught the carton deftly as it hurtled across the kitchen. 

“Watching your figure already?” Jien teased as he emerged from the fridge with bowl of fruit salad and kicked the door shut behind him. They settled on bar stools at the island counter and scrolled through the magazine, poking fun at people they knew – until they came across a photo of Jien and his girlfriend Yaone at a movie premiere. 

“Gojyo,” Jien said suddenly in a serious voice, “there’s something I need to tell you.” Gojyo’s heart sank, nothing good ever came of conversations that started like that.

“Yaone is pregnant,” Jien’s hand landed lightly on Gojyo’s, “we’re going to get married and I’m going to go and live with her in her fathers’ house.” Gojyo drew his hand back violently and stood up, knocking the bar stool over with a clatter.

“Why can’t she move in here with us?” He asked, horrified at the thought of Jien moving away.

“Here, with Mother?” Jien said softly, still seated. Gojyo tried not to think of what Mother might do to another woman entering her domain. “Take me with you?” He asked instead, and shrivelled up inside when Jien sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t Gojyo, I wish that I could, but I can’t.” Gojyo’s protein shake sat like lead in his stomach.

“Why not?” He asked, sure that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Mother won’t let you go. According to Father’s Will she has to remain your guardian until you come of age or she loses her trust fund.” Gojyo blinked, he hadn’t known that, but it explained a lot.

“What about you?” he asked, “Do you still get your trust fund if you abandon me here?” Jien’s hands clenched into fists at that, but he didn’t lash out, he never did.

“I’m not abandoning you.” He said roughly. “I’m just getting married and starting my own family. We won’t even be that far away and you can spend as much time as you want with us.”

“As long as I don’t move in.” Gojyo said, just to make Jien squirm. 

“As long as you don’t move in.” Jien repeated and then sighed. “You’re my little brother Gojyo, I would never abandon you. I didn’t mean for this to happen, but it has and now I’ve got to be a man and deal with it.” 

“Have you told Mother yet?” Gojyo asked, curious. 

Jien shuddered and then bared his teeth in a feral grin, pointing at the tablet screen. “Yaone and I have sold the rights to an exclusive to this very magazine. We’re going to invite Mother and Yaone’s father to the interview and we’re going to announce the news in front of everyone.”

“Mother’s going to be furious.” Was all Gojyo could think to say as his imagination provided several different scenarios for how the interview might go, each one as delicious as the last. He grinned at his brother, who slapped him on the back.

“Forgiven?” Jien asked, and Gojyo nodded. “As long as I get to be best man.” His brother snorted and ruffled his hair telling him that of course he was going to be best man, there was no one else in the world better suited to the role.

**17th September 2058, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The night of Jien and Yaone’s bombshell exclusive was explosive to say the least. Mother screamed, ranted, raved and threw things. She threatened to have Yaone killed, or exposed as a scheming whore. She tried to claw Jien’s eyes out and held a loaded gun to her own temple saying she would pull the trigger unless Jien retracted his proposal. 

Jien handled it as patiently as he always did, speaking softly and calmly and running his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner. Gojyo hid himself as best as he was able, unwilling to draw attention to himself and risk getting shot. He had always admired Jien’s willingness to sacrifice his own safety to diffuse their mother’s temper tantrums.

During the interview, Mother had been quietly composed, smiling gently at her prospective daughter-in-law and murmuring gracious platitudes. Yaone’s father had had a harder time hiding his disappointment; it was no secret that he had wanted his daughter to marry her second cousin, to keep the bloodline close. Having Jien vow to take Yaone’s name and become his son had smoothed most of his ruffled feathers, and created an instant gossip storm online.

Dodging a badly thrown vase, Gojyo shuddered as Mother told Jien to get out and stay out and to never come back, before crumpling into a sobbing heap, the gun forgotten beside her. Risking her ire, Jien moved slowly towards her, kicked the gun towards Gojyo and then knelt to give her a hug. She had sobbed loudly in his arms as Jien motioned for Gojyo to hide the gun, and to get a bottle of wine and some sleeping pills pronto.

**7th December 2058, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

If Gojyo had thought that the night of Jien’s engagement announcement had been bad, the night of his wedding was a million times worse.

“This is all your fault you despicable child.” Mother spat as she advanced towards Gojyo, her hands curled into fists. He shivered at the look in her eyes and tried to remember everything Jien had ever taught him about how to diffuse such situations. He kept his eyes down and his shoulders hunched, trying to make himself seem as small and harmless as possible. 

It didn’t work and her swinging fist hit him suddenly and painfully in the jaw. Stepping back and raising a hand to his face to check for blood, Gojyo felt tears start to well up in his eyes. Mother sneered when she saw them. 

“Cry-baby.” She spat at him. “If it wasn’t for you, my beloved would still be alive; darling Kenren and sweet little Jien would still be here with me, and I wouldn’t be the laughingstock of Tougenkyou Hills. Forced to care for my husband’s bastard until he comes of age, the shame of it, why couldn’t he have just killed me too?”

Gojyo edged towards the stairs with each word that fell from Mother’s lips, his breath hitching and his eyes watering. Why couldn’t she see him for who he was? Why couldn’t she love him? When she started pulling at her own hair, Gojyo took his chance and fled to his room, locking the door behind him and then hiding himself in the back of the walk-in wardrobe, behind his winter coats, just in case she broke the door down.

**7th January 2059, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Those first weeks without Jien were thoroughly nerve-racking, although at least Mother had plenty of Christmas parties to attend, which meant that Gojyo only rarely crossed her path. When they did have to interact, away from the cameras, their conversation was stilted and awkward. In front of the photographers, they were the epitome of a happy family, envied by those less fortunate – Gojyo always got a cynical giggle out of the articles written about them by starry-eyed journalists. 

It was after the excesses of their lavish New Year’s party had finally worn off that Gojyo finally learned about the big, dark family secret that Jien had succeeded in hiding from him, one that Kenren had also been privy to. Something that he would never have guessed haunted them.

“Gojyo,” Mother had said softly, startling Gojyo who’d been napping on the couch in the informal living room. “I need you to help me with something since Jien isn’t here anymore.” 

He should have been suspicious. Her soft and welcoming tone of voice, coupled with the skimpy pink negligee should have rung bells. But he had been blinded by the fact that she had actually asked for his help. Asked him, not told him.

“Of course Mother, anything you want.” He’d been so stupid, so very, very stupid.

“You’re a sweetheart.” She’d said kindly, and his heat had beaten madly in his chest. She had never called him by a pet name in his life. He’d wanted to preserve the moment for ever.

She had led him to her bedroom, her private retreat, a place he had only ever snuck into before when she wasn’t home. It smelt comfortingly of her perfume, and the pretty dress she had been wearing earlier was abandoned on the floor beside the bed, small pink pills scattered carelessly over the turquoise cotton.

What she had asked him to do then was unspeakably obscene. How could any mother ever want such things from her sons? She had told him again and again, every time he baulked, that Jien and Kenren had been such good boys and didn’t he want to be good too? 

He did want to be a good son. He wanted to be needed by his mother, loved by her, cherished by her. He didn’t want to do any of the things she asked of him, but he did them anyway because she promised to love him. 

When it was all over, Mother lying languid and sleepy on her dishevelled bed, Gojyo had crept back to his own room and thrown up until his stomach hurt. He’d brushed his teeth and gone to bed, but hadn’t showered because despite everything he still felt soothed by the lingering scent of her perfume.

Mother asked for his help randomly after that, never sticking to a pattern that Gojyo could figure out and prepare for, just disturbing him whenever the mood took her, seeming to delight in his mixed horror and hope.

He didn’t say anything to Jien and his brother didn’t ask if anything changed in Mother’s behaviour. Gojyo didn’t know if that was because his brother didn’t believe that Mother would ever love her husband’s bastard that much, or if Jien just wanted to forget what happened in the master suite at night and hoped that it would never happen to his baby brother. 

**17th April 2059, T H Academy Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The day after Jien and Yaone’s daughter Karin was born, a new kid enrolled at T H Academy, the ultra-exclusive private school that Gojyo attended. Sanzo was blond haired, blue eyed and pretty rather than handsome. He was Father Koumyou’s newly adopted son and he had a tongue that was nearly as sharps as Mother’s. Gojyo was utterly enchanted. Sanzo wanted nothing whatsoever to do with him.

Instead, Sanzo hit it off immediately with Gonou and by extension with Kanan. Gojyo had been friendly enough with them before, but Sanzo’s presence now made it essential that he build on that friendship. Immediately. He started by quite simply sitting with them for lunch. It wasn’t unheard of for him to eat with them, and his presence was clearly passed off correctly as curiosity about the new kid.

Kanan was interested in Sanzo’s history and Gojyo was surprised to find out that Sanzo had been Father Koumyou’s godson and that his mother had recently died from an aggressive form of leukaemia known as T-cell Prolymphocytic Leukaemia. He didn’t know who is father was and he had no other living relatives. Gojyo had never met anyone before, in a social setting, who didn’t know who both of their parents were. It was absolutely fascinating.

Even more fascinating, was the fact that Sanzo couldn’t speak any other language, not even Mandarin, and his knowledge of social media was rudimentary at best. His violet eyes though proof that at some point, someone in his family had been affluent enough for a bit of gene manipulation – possibly his unknown father. Gojyo’s own eyes were blood red and he had hair to match it, but they were the result of a cosmetic genetic procedure that Mother had insisted upon when he was still an infant, something that would have been way out of Sanzo’s mother’s budget.

Gonou had been unexpectedly charming throughout lunch, backing up Kanan’s curiosity without stepping over into prying. Gojyo had been impressed, Gonou was normally far to engrossed in his reading to be bothered playing nice. His green eyes had sparkled in time with his sister’s and together they had made Sanzo laugh. 

That night, lying in bed, all Gojyo had been able to think about was how stunning Sanzo had been when he laughed. His clear skin and his perfect smile and that lithe body clad in the summer uniform all combined to make Gojyo’s heart pound. His imagination provided detailed suggestions as to how Sanzo would look naked, how soft his skin would feel, and how firm his grip would be as reached between Gojyo’s thighs to grasp hold of him.

He gasped as he slid his fingers around his erection, closing his eyes to pretend that it was Sanzo holding onto him. His blood rushed in his ears and his breath grew short as he imagined Sanzo leaning down to press his lips to the leaking tip, his tongue darting out to taste and moaning as he did so. He could see Sanzo parting his lips and sinking down over Gojyo’s cock until his nose was buried in Gojyo’s fiery red pubic hair. His cheeks would hollow with the force of his suction and he would look utterly debauched as he bobbed his head up and down.

The images were so clear in his mind’s eye that Gojyo could hold back anymore and he stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his shouts of pleasure as he shot his release onto his sheets, hips stuttering and heart pounding. He rolled over to get away from the wet patch, breath still hammering in his chest, and tried to picture Sanzo in his bed looking flushed and loose-limbed with satisfaction. It was a pretty picture and one that Gojyo hoped to make reality one day.

**27th May 2061, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The week had started innocuously enough. Gojyo had attended school every day, had lunch with his friends, and then gone to Jien and Yaone’s place afterwards to do his homework and play with the kids. He’d had awkward dinners with Mother and then jerked off to fantasies of Sanzo getting down and dirty in his bedroom.

Early on Friday evening was the first indication that anything was wrong was the cop car parked in the driveway when the chauffeur pulled up to the house. Concerned, Gojyo had jumped out before the car was completely stationary. Rushing into the house, he was met with the sight Mother flirting outrageously with the Chief of Police, who looked ridiculously pleased to see him.

“Gojyo,” Mother trilled, her eyes glittering dangerously, “Wherever have you been?”

“Apologies Mother,” Gojyo said sweetly, “Yaone offered to help me with my Chemistry homework.” Gojyo could practically feel the animosity rolling off Mother at the mention of her daughter-in-law, but she kept her smile fixed firmly in place as she laughed lightly, fluttering her lashes at the Police Chief and gushing about Gojyo’s academic prowess. It was enough to make Gojyo feel sick.

Watching the Police Chief, an incredibly pale man with platinum blond hair, gracefully extricate himself from Mother’s clutches made Gojyo smile internally, until he realised that it meant that _he_ was the reason the man was here. With his heart sinking and his stomach twisting into knots, Gojyo gestured the man towards the formal receiving room.

The man introduced himself formally as Police Chief Goujun, actually shook his hand, told him that he was not in any trouble and asked politely if he could please answer a few questions. Gojyo acquiesced and sat down slowly, wondering what was going on.

“I understand that you’re friends with Gonou and Kanan Cho?” The man opened, and Gojyo’s mind raced as he tried to imagine what the Cho twins might have done to warrant Police Chief Goujun knocking on Gojyo’s door, and what he should say to limit his own possible involvement.

“Kanan and I share quite a few classes, and we often sit together at lunchtime.” Gojyo started, watching the policeman’s tablet as it converted his words into text.

“Just the two of you, or do you sit with others?” 

“With others.” Gojyo said simply, and then elaborated as the Police Chief raised his eyebrows in query. “Normally Gonou is there too, and Sanzo and Goku and Lirin and Zakuro.” He patiently elaborated on his lunch companions family names and connections, still wondering what it all meant and worrying that he might have implicated someone who wasn’t already on the questioning list.

“What’s your impression of Kanan?” Gojyo’s mind raced, his memory suppling him with images of Kanan in barely-there bikini’s playing on the beach, of her in tight mini-dresses and strappy shoes out shopping with her girl friends and of her stark naked and gorgeous, skinny dipping in the lake at midnight by the light of the full moon.

“She’s a good girl.” He says instead, trying to block out the memory of her on her knees with her pupils blown wide and her face streaked in white. “Very sweet and always smiling.”

“Does she have a boyfriend?” Gojyo clenched his hands on his thighs.

“Not that I’m aware of,” he started carefully, “she said she wanted to be a virgin on her wedding night and didn’t want to tempt fate.” More like she didn’t want to be tied down too early, but there was no way he was going to tarnish the reputation of the first girl who had ever touched him, especially not if there was any chance that Gonou might hear about it.

“What about Gonou?” Think of the devil.

“He’s going to make someone a good wife one day.” He said with a derisive snort. “Home-ec’s his favourite subject.” And he enjoyed hunting and amateur chemistry outside of school, but Gojyo wasn’t going to mention those, if the policeman was worth his wages he would already be aware of it.

“I heard that he wants to be a doctor.” The Police Chief then asked casually, causing Gojyo’s mind to go into overdrive, whatever was going on, Gonou was at the centre of it and that couldn’t be good.

“Nurse is more likely.” He hedged, mind still churning. “You need better grades than what Gonou’s getting to be a doctor, although I suppose his Daddy could buy his way into medical school.” Gonou was more than smart enough to be a doctor, he was smarter than anyone Gojyo knew, but he was also smart enough not to show it too often. Gojyo also knew that Gonou’s true dream was to be a teacher; it was his Daddy who wanted him to be a doctor, wanted him to be something respectable.

“Has Gonou ever displayed any violent tendencies?” Gojyo blinked. Gonou? Violent? What on earth had he done?

“No.” He said simply, worried that he might make the situation worse.

“Not even to defend Kanan?” Gojyo stood suddenly, unconsciously.

“What’s happened to Kanan?” He asked, already checking his pockets to make sure everything was where it should be, determined to visit her as soon as he found out where she was.

“She’s been involved in an incident and is currently at the hospital receiving treatment. I can take you to see her when we’re done here if your mother agrees.” Gojyo wondered just how severe an _incident_ had to be to require hospital treatment, but he sat back down anyway. There was no point antagonising the policeman, the sooner the man left, the sooner he could find out what was really going on and get himself a lawyer if Jien thought he needed one.

“Gonou would never do anything to hurt Kanan, he would risk his life for her, but I can’t imagine him ever being violent towards anyone.” Gonou was a scary bastard when he had a knife in his hands, all those home-ec lessons had paid off big time and Gojyo wouldn’t ever want to meet him alone on a dark night.

“Never?” Police Chief Goujun queried.

“Never.” Gojyo affirmed. If Gonou was going to hurt someone, it would be polity, calmly, and quite probably fatally.

**28th May 2061, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Mother had forbidden Gojyo to go with Police Chief Goujun after their unofficial ‘chat’, and had ordered him to go to his room, telling him quite seriously that anything involving the police was bad news. 

He’d phoned his friends instead and checked every social network and blog site he could think of looking for information and still hadn’t found out anything. He’d considered sneaking out and heading over to the hospital himself to find out what was going on, but hadn’t wanted to draw unwanted attention to himself if the police did have someone keeping an eye on Kanan, and possibly Gonou too. Instead he’d stayed up half the night playing computer games and hoping that he hadn’t made things worse.

It wasn’t until nearly 10am next morning that the story broke, via live press conference. Kanan had been sexually assaulted, the Cho family gardener was missing and Gonou was assisting the police with their enquiries, but hadn’t yet been charged with anything. 

Almost instantly Gojyo’s phone started buzzing as calls, texts, emails and messages starting arriving in a veritable flood of communication.

**28th May 2061, Hospital Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The photographers were thick as thieves around the hospital as the Sha family chauffer dropped Gojyo, Sanzo and little Goku off. The three of them often found themselves travelling together due to their geographical locations, and since Gojyo had the farthest to travel it was only right that his driver was the one to ferry them around.

They were subjected to an intense security check as they entered Level 3, even Goku’s flower bouquet was given a thorough once over, and Sanzo let the police constables know exactly who he was and precisely how unhappy he was with being treated like a common thug. Gojyo envied him his complete self-assurance.

“Marry me.” He said cheerfully as they cleared the checkpoint at last, amused by Sanzo’s irritation at being patted down, or felt up as he described it to the poor policewoman he was accusing of sexual harassment. 

“Eat shit and die.” Was Sanzo’s sophisticated response as he attempted to fix his still flawless outfit.

“Language.” Goku piped up in such a perfect imitation of Father Koumyou that it made Gojyo laugh. 

“Don’t you start.” Sanzo grumped at the kid who always seemed to be tagging along at his side. 

Gossip said that Goku was Sanzo’s lover, but Gojyo knew that the kid just had family troubles on a massive scale. He was currently staying with Father Koumyou and Sanzo because his own family had moved back to Beijing. Gojyo wasn’t sure exactly why Goku hadn’t gone with them and the boy was surprisingly adroit at dodging the question.

“Halt.” A hulking police constable who seemed to be genetically related to bigfoot said, rising to his feet and completely obscuring the doorway to the Kanan’s room.

“Not this again.” Sanzo growled, unperturbed by the sheer size and obvious musculature of the man blocking their way.

“I need your names.” The man said, slowly unfolding a tablet that had been in his pocket. Luckily the three of them were on the ‘approved’ list and they got into the room without too much swearing on Sanzo’s behalf.

Lying on the large hospital bed in the midst of the clinically white sheets, Kanan looked both small and dark. Her hair was un-brushed, her eyes were listless, and there were obvious bruises ringing her throat. A machine that was hidden inside a cabinet beside the bed beeped regularly and Gojyo caught site of a drip-line running under the blankets. She didn’t say anything as they filed in and added Goku’s flowers to the collection on the windowsill. 

“How are you?” Gojyo asked just to break the oppressive silence. His voice was too loud and he flinched as Sanzo glared at him.

“Why are you here?” Kanan rasped her voice hoarse and painful sounding.

“Why wouldn’t we be? We have to keep up appearances just as much as you do.” She had attempted a smile at his words, having heard the phrase just as much as Gojyo during her lifetime. Sanzo said nothing and Goku perched himself on the end of the bed and starting trying to name as many of the cut flowers as he could, content to amuse himself for the time being. 

“Have they let you speak to Gonou?” Kanan whispered, and then sighed when Gojyo shook his head. He hadn’t even tried to speak to her brother yet, hadn’t wanted to until he’d seen her and reassured himself that she was fine.

“They won’t tell me what’s going on.” She said slowly. “Whatever it is that they think Gonou has done, he’s innocent.” Her dull eyes pleaded with Gojyo to believe her words.

“I know.” He said simply, patting the blankets where he thought her hand was. “I’ll keep trying.”

“Idiot.” Said Sanzo, batting his hand away. 

“You know that they’ve arrested Gonou on suspicion of murder don’t you.” He said to Kanan, looking into her eyes but refraining from touching her in anyway. She nodded slowly, frowning. “They think that gardener raped you and that Gonou killed him and has hidden the body.” Sanzo never sugar coated anything and normally Gojyo didn’t care, but Kanan had been through something terrible and deserved their sympathy.

Kanan didn’t say anything, but she nodded like she agreed with what Sanzo said. Gojyo clenched his hands into fists, wanting to hit something. Why couldn’t the hired help just be happy with their lot. They were paid well and lived decent lives, why did they always have to destroy the lives of their employers? 

A small part of Gojyo’s subconscious reminded him that most employees were hardworking, honest people and that it was just a few tainted apples spoiling the whole barrel, but it was hard to forget that when things went bad, they did so spectacularly and publically. There was his own existence to start with; his birth mother had been the Sha family chauffer for years. Jien’s friend Kou’s father’s mistress, who had also been their family stylist, had written a tell-all book, complete with X-rated details after attempting to blackmail them for several million. Zakuro’s financial adviser had fleeced him of most of his trust fund, to the point where he’d actually had to go and get a job to support himself. The list went on, each notation just as depressing as the one before it.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” A matronly nurse asked kindly as she bustled into the room and opened the cupboard with the beeping machine in it. She checked something on the display and then noted it down on the chart sitting on the shelf above the machine. Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku backed off to allow her to do her job as she took Kanan’s blood pressure and checked her temperature. 

“You buzz me if you need anything alright?” She said as she turned to go, making sure that the emergency call button was properly plugged in. “Don’t let these boys tire you out.” Kanan nodded meekly and the nurse smiled at her before opening the door and leaving to complete her rounds.

**5th June 2061, All Saints Church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

They had let Gonou come to the funeral, which Gojyo thought was only just but which most of the media seemed to think was unfair and all due to how much money he had. His friend looked tired; his eyes red and his shoulders slumped. He was wearing the bespoke ocean green leather and crushed velvet suit that Kanan had bullied him into having made for the junior prom. It certainly made him stand out in the sea of black; even his two unobtrusive police escorts were sombrely dressed and keeping a low profile.

Kanan was dead, having slit her wrists viciously in the shower despite having never displayed any suicidal tendencies before. She had left a very brief note behind, apologising to Gonou and calling him her rock and her saviour. Their distraught parents were clearly still in a state of shock, their cheerful daughter first raped and now dead, their mild mannered son being held in police custody, and the whole world watching their every move. They were holding onto each other for support and obviously wishing that this was all happening to someone else.

Gojyo too had been shocked by her actions. She had always been strong willed and fun loving – in love with life itself. Being sexually assaulted was a horrifying experience, and the bruises around her throat had been testament to the violence of the attack, but Gojyo didn’t think that it really warranted her ending her own life. But then women were mysterious sometimes, their minds working in different ways, so maybe to Kanan being raped was the worst possible thing that could ever have happened to her.

“Be strong.” He whispered to them as he moved to take his seat in the pew right behind the Cho family with the rest of Kanan’s school friends, Sanzo and Goku at his side.

The church was filled with flowers, pink roses and star jasmine and all of Kanan’s other favourites, sent by her family, her friends and her countless blog followers. The pervasive perfume was heady in the summer heat, the air conditioners not quite able to cope with the number of people filling the small church, and Gojyo’s head was soon swimming. Sanzo, sitting beside him, kept wiping his dripping nose with a lace-edged handkerchief as the drifting pollen set off his hay-fever.

At the front of the church, next to the open coffin, Father Koumyou extolled Kanan’s virtues, reading out the beautiful words that Gonou had written but had been crying too hard to speak. Gojyo’s own throat choked up as he listened, tears welling in his eyes as he realised just how much Gonou had loved Kanan, his twin and his soul mate. He hoped that one day, someone would love him that much.

**7th July 2061, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Barely a month had passed before Gojyo’s world was once again turned upside down. He’d woken up alone in Mother’s bed, having passed out there the night before. Slightly panicked, he’d scrambled out and gotten dressed; expecting mother to come back at any point and attempt to kill him for invading her sanctuary after his usefulness had lapsed. Then he’d heard a strange noise coming from the ensuite.

He’d cautiously crept to the door and listened as hard as he could. More of the strange noises come from the other side. He’d pushed the button and peered through the gap as the door slid open noiselessly. Mother was lying in a pool of thin sour vomit and convulsing, a couple of the ubiquitous pink pills slowly dissolving near her mouth. Adrenaline shot through Gojyo, making his heart pound and his ears ring.

“Mother?” He called out as he moved to where she lay. She didn’t reply, didn’t even twitch at his presence. “I’m going to get help.” He told her anyway.

Moving carefully, he rolled Mother onto her side first to make sure that she wouldn’t choke, then dug his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialled for an ambulance, stating drug overdose as the cause, then systematically rang Jien, the chauffer, Mother’s lawyer, Mother’s assistant and Sanzo.

Jien promised to wait until the chauffer arrived and then meet him at the hospital. Mr Richardson the lawyer and Mr Banri the assistant promised to work together to get damage control underway and would meet him at the hospital during visiting hours. Sanzo hung up on him after swearing at him about the time, and then rang back a few seconds later to ask what was wrong. 

“Shit.” He said in a sleep thickened voice. “Don’t do anything stupid, there’re cameras everywhere. I’ll see you at the hospital. And bring your own tissues, I don’t want you blubbering all over me and getting snot on my shirt.” 

**14th July 2061, All Saints Church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Mr Banri proved to be just as capable of arranging a funeral as he had been at arranging all of the parties that Mother constantly threw. He’d been exceptionally polite to both Gojyo and Jien throughout the whole ordeal and had respectfully made several pertinent suggestions about Gojyo’s public appearances in the days leading up to the funeral. Gojyo didn’t know what he would have done without the man.

“Ready?” Sanzo said to him in an unusually soft tone of voice.

“No.” Gojyo whispered back, but proceeded down the aisle to take his seat beside Jien, Yaone and their kids anyway. He twisted one of Sanzo’s monogrammed hankies between his fingers as he waited for everyone to take their seat and for the service to begin. He didn’t think that Sanzo had really meant for him to keep it, but he’d forgotten to give it back and it was keeping his fingers busy.

He breathed deeply, the scent of Mother’s perfume tickling his nose. He had dabbed a few drops of it behind his ears that morning, not caring if it made him smell girly. The beautiful, but mostly scentless, deep red roses that adorned Mother’s closed coffin were glorious, big and picture perfect. Black gauze rosettes decorated the pews, and small rosettes with tiny red rosebuds were on his and Jien’s suits. It was more like a wedding than a funeral but it was everything that Mother would have wanted.

Father Koumyou, compassion shining from eyes, spoke about Mother’s life. How she had come to Tougenkyou as a young bride and been taken under the wing of the Sha matriarch. How little Kenren had joined them nine months later and had been the apple of his mother’s eye. Their little family had expanded ten years later with Jien’s birth, and then four years after that Gojyo’s. 

“She was a beautiful woman with a such beautiful soul who loved Gojyo as if he were her own.” Father Koumyou said, echoing the fiction that they had been a happy family. He touched on the sad periods in her life after the death of her husband and oldest son, and then on the joy that was her second son’s marriage and subsequent grandchildren. Gojyo wished he’d known the woman that Father Koumyou spoke of.

Then it was time for the family eulogies. Gojyo’s mouth went dry and his palms started sweating at the thought of having to stand up first. He steeled his spine and rose to his feet. He forced his feet to move, one after the other, to the front of church and then he turned to face everyone. 

“My Mother,” he began in a thick voice, “was the centre of my world.” 

It had been hard to find the right words to describe Mother, she had so rarely ever been nice to him in private, and he certainly didn’t want any hint of their dirty laundry to taint the air. Jien and Mr Banri had put their heads together and come up with three eulogies, supposedly one each from Jien, Yaone and Gojyo. They were fictitious platitudes that in no way reflected the suppressed emotions boiling in Gojyo’s breast. 

On one hand, he felt awful that Mother had died, but on the other, she had made him miserable his entire life. Jien had said that he had the same mixed feelings, but he had been out of the house for years now, living his life with Yaone and their family, it wasn’t the same anymore. He’d tried to think of something positive, but all he had been able to come up with was that at least Mother wasn’t going to be angry all the time anymore.

**15th July 2061, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

His first night all alone in the house that he was set to inherit, when all of the paperwork was sorted out, was strange. He was soon going to be one of the richest men in entire United States as Mother had changed her will in anger after Jien’s marriage to completely exclude him, and had never gotten around to changing it back. 

It basically meant that Gojyo was the sole inheritor of both her personal fortune as well as the estate that Gojyo’s father had left her, which when combined with his own generous trust fund left him nearly incalculably wealthy. Mother had apparently had a surprisingly astute business mind when she was clean and sober.

Jien said that he wasn’t bothered as his marriage to Yaone, along with his trust fund from their father and his own business ventures, had left him exceedingly well off. Seemingly Jien had the same business acumen that Mother had been hiding. Gojyo insisted on giving Mother’s jewellery to Jien and Yaone anyway, saying that it should be worn and not left to sit around, and that he was unlikely to get away with wearing bling like that in public. 

Jien didn’t argue and Gojyo was unsure if that meant that he really had wanted some part of Mother’s estate, or if Jien knew that the likelihood of Gojyo ever marrying a woman was beyond scarce. Either way, it felt good to give them away and to see Yaone smile as the morning sunlight sparkled off the collection of diamonds and jewels.

**17th August 2062, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Gonou’s case finally went to court and Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku turned up to support him. It was a total media circus, with cameras and reporters everywhere and the three of them were nearly smothered before the police could forge a path for them.

The small, closed, slightly musty smelling courtroom by contrast was as silent as the grave, with only a very few brave souls willing to whisper anything as room slowly filled up. 

The doors at the back of the room closed with an ominous thud as the judge appeared and Gojyo shivered. Gonou then entered from a side room, dressed neatly in an immaculate suit and followed closely by an armed correctional services officer. He wasn’t in chains or handcuffs and he appeared calm and well rested. Goku flashed him a quick thumbs up and Gojyo smiled encouragingly at him. He gave them a small smile and took his place, looking solemn.

The police case sounded rather circumstantial to Gojyo’s ears, lacking either a corpse or a confession, but they obviously thought that they had sufficient evidence or they wouldn’t have bothered. Gonou’s lawyer was slick and just a little bit smarmy as he thoroughly deconstructed the prosecutor’s case and provided a viable alternative. 

At the end of the first day Gojyo was feeling positive.

**18th August 2062, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

By the end of the second and final day though, Gojyo was feeling a lot less confident and his fears were given voice when the jury only deliberated for 20mins before returning with a verdict. 

He held his breath until his head started to swim as the judge conferred briefly with the speaker for the jury and then banged his gavel.

They all stood as the judge looked Gonou right in the eye and declared him innocent of murder, innocent of manslaughter, but guilty of interfering with a corpse and of interfering with the scene of a crime and handed him a two year sentence. He was led away with a smile on his face as the room burst into conversation.

Gojyo slung an arm each around Sanzo and Goku and hugged them close. It wasn’t an ideal situation – he’d hoped that Gonou would be released, but at least he wasn’t going away for life.

**7th October 2062, the Saltwater Kappa, somewhere in the Caribbean**

Gojyo relaxed against the pillows, his fingers clenching in time with the blonde head bobbing rhythmically between his thighs. Hollowed cheeks heralded incredible suction and Gojyo groaned loudly in appreciation. He couldn’t remember the name of this particular model or he would’ve called it out in a breathless voice, instead he pushed her head back so that he shot his load all over her face. 

“Oh Gojyo.” She breathed, trying to pretend that she liked it. She didn’t and Gojyo could easily tell, but he wasn’t in the mood today to try and make it up to her. He suspected that these beautiful girls that Mr Banri always stocked his yacht with were wannabe film stars, but the kind that normally made ends meet by starring in cheap pornos. He never asked though, and he bought them cheap trinkets to remember him fondly by.

He shooed her into the bathroom to clean up, grabbed himself a robe and made his way upstairs to the bar to get a drink. He left his hair loose but slipped a pair of designer sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the strong sunlight.

The bartender made him a cocktail concoction ‘guaranteed to make him glow’ and he’d just taken his first sip when the girl reappeared, her hair still wet and wearing only a towel. In her hand was his phone.

“It was ringing.” She said simply as she handed it to him. He looked at the missed calls log and saw that Sanzo had rung him three times. That was unusual. He rang back.

“What’s up?” He asked when his friend picked up.

“Mr Gojyo Sha?” An unfamiliar voice said. Gojyo tensed, wary.

“Who’s this?” He said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“My name is Ukoku and I am Father Koumyou’s…colleague.” The man, Ukoku, said in a slightly oily tone of voice. Gojyo wondered what he had been going to say instead of colleague. 

“Where’s Sanzo?” He said instead. He took the half-smoked cigarette that the girl offered him, took a deep pull, and then waved her away. She pouted as she went below.

“There was a shooting at the church.” Gojyo’s heart nearly stopped in shock. “Father Koumyou was fatally wounded and they’re treating young Sanzo for shock.”

“Has he been injured?” He asked as he extinguished the cigarette and headed below deck to find Mr Banri who could arrange to get him home as quickly as possible.

“No he hasn’t been hurt, but he will need his friends to help him through this and he often talks about you.” Gojyo stopped for a moment to process that. Sanzo talked about him? 

“Where is he?” He asked as he finally found Mr Banri. He relayed the details to his assistant, assured Ukoku that he would be there as soon as he could and returned to his room to get dressed. 

**8th October 2062, All Saints Church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Sanzo was an absolute mess - more so than Gojyo would’ve expected. But then again Sanzo had previously lost his mother to disease; to lose his guardian in such a traumatic way as well was probably more than he could stand. 

Gonou was at the hospital already, sitting on the bed and speaking softly with Goku. Gojyo was surprised to see him and it must’ve showed on his face because Gonou wordlessly lifted the leg of his stylish dark jeans to show a narrow tracking anklet blazoned with ‘CORRECTIONS’ in bright fluoro orange. Neither of them said anything about it and Gonou let the denim fall back down to cover it.

Goku came over and gave him a quick hug, the normally exuberant boy understandably downcast. Gojyo ruffled his hair and offered him heartfelt condolences. Father Koumyou had held a special place in Goku’s heart and the boy was obviously distressed.

“C’mon, don’t break down now squirt.” Gojyo said, putting his arm around Goku’s shoulders. “Why don’t you go and see if you can find us some decent food? Things always look better on a full stomach.” Goku perked up at the thought of having something to do and took off to ask the nurse where the best food could be found. 

On the bed, Sanzo looked impossibly pale, fragile and washed out against the big bed with its bright white sheets. Tears streaked his face unashamedly and he was holding Gonou’s hand, clearly in desperate need of comfort. Gojyo had no idea what to say to him, so he simply sat on the far side of the bed and took Sanzo’s other hand, trying to think comforting thoughts.

**21st October 2062, All Saints Church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The funeral service was immense. It had taken two weeks to prepare and it spared no expense. Gojyo, Gonou and Goku had chipped in where necessary to help Sanzo with the preparations as everything had to be absolutely perfect.

Some things had been easier than others, like choosing the flowers and the casket. Father Koumyou had never been shy about sharing what he liked in regards to funerals - lots of brightly coloured blooms and a simple but well-made casket with a white satin lining. Selecting the music had turned out to be the hardest part as Sanzo kept breaking down into tears whenever certain songs were played. 

It was an incredibly stressful time and Gojyo was surprised to learn that not only had Father Koumyou used nicotine patches to help calm his nerves, but that Sanzo had started too and he had one each on his left and right arms in an attempt to present a good face for everyone. Gojyo himself was a fan of the nicotine sticks as the regulated breathing required helped to keep him centred. He offered one to Sanzo, who immediately complained about the taste but kept it anyway.

The day of the funeral dawned bright and sunny. It was so appropriate for the blond priest who had always had a smile on his face and who could only ever see the bright side of a situation.

“I think Father Koumyou approves of what you’ve done and he’s smiling down on us now.” Gojyo said to Sanzo as they stood outside the church, enjoying the sunshine, and waiting for everyone else to arrive. Sanzo merely grunted, breathing deeply and clearly trying to centre himself.

The service went without a hitch, Ukoku conducting it in his teachers’ honour. Sanzo had managed not to cry in front of the cameras, although he _had_ collapsed into tears once they were behind closed doors. Goku comforted him immediately and Gojyo wondered just how close they were, then he mentally kicked himself for thinking such juvenile things at a time like this. The two were practically brothers and their guardian had just been buried, of course they would find sanctuary with each other.

**7th October 2063, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

A year to the day from when Father Koumyou had been shot and killed, the police still didn’t have an answer as to who the shooter had been or why they had done it. 

They had however arrested Mr Banri on numerous drug and sex related charges leaving Gojyo somewhat bereft. He’d known that his assistant was often as high as a kite, but the man had been so good at his job that Gojyo had turned a blind eye, something that he really should’ve known better than to do.

He’d complained vociferously to Sanzo at the time and been given short shrift. His unsympathetic friend had suggested that he have a drink or four to try and forget the stupid shit in his life, and he’d downed half a bottle of warm rice wine in one swig to demonstrate. Gojyo had ignored him and set to work on distancing himself from his former assistant with a little help from old Mr Richardson the lawyer.

It had been a sharp learning curve and one that Gojyo was not eager to repeat. The trending theme on several different social media blogs were the similarities between Mother’s drug overdose and Mr Banri’s arrest for drug dealing. There were photos everywhere with close ups of Gojyo’s face and eyes with ‘experts’ proselytising as to whether or not they thought he was taking certain drugs and what the consequences of the supposed drug use might be.

Every time that he went out he felt like his every move was being put under a microscope. It was frustrating, at times frightening, and it put a serious crimp in his style. He had to beef up his security until the next big story caught people’s imaginations, which was a headache all of its own. He had even had to curtail his normal outings with Sanzo for fear of setting the paparazzi onto his troubled friend.

**8th October 2063, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

With a put upon sigh Gojyo collected an incredibly hung over Sanzo from the watch house and bribed the sergeant to keep the information regarding Sanzo’s arrest for public drunkenness to himself. It was not the first time that they had met like this and if Sanzo didn’t sober up soon then Gojyo was going to have to put the nice policeman on his payroll. 

**9th October 2063, Buck Shot café Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Over coffee Gonou suggested that they book Sanzo into a rehab clinic to sober him up. Goku agreed, unusually serious as he pushed his chocolate cake aimlessly around the plate. Gojyo admitted that he already had a place in mind, and that it had an opening.

**17th October 2063, All Saints Church Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Gojyo, along with Gonou and Goku collected a hung-over Sanzo mid-morning. He had grudgingly agreed that he needed help and had even packed a bag in preparation, but then he had decided to have ‘one last drink’ while he was still able to. They’d found him curled up and snoring just inside the unlocked front door, his head pillowed on his suitcase. 

The drive to the clinic was a tense one, interspersed with brief bouts of manic enthusiasm for the scenery and occasional friendly arguments. Sanzo only threw up twice and both times the driver had managed to pull over in time to avoid damage to the upholstery. It could have been much worse.

After they checked Sanzo in and waved goodbye, the three of them couldn’t find it in themselves to be cheerful anymore and the drive home was miserable.

Lying in bed that night, Gojyo wondered if they’d done the right thing. 

**17th December 2063, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Sanzo’s twelve week program finished just in time for the best Christmas parties. Gojyo suggested that Sanzo stay at his place for the holiday season rather than going back to the church and all the memories it contained. Especially as Goku was currently in China with his parents and Gonou was in Switzerland with his. Somewhat surprisingly, Sanzo agreed, albeit with a litany of complaints about the quality of the company.

Just hearing that Sanzo’s caustic temper was back on track cheered Gojyo up immensely. He’d missed being insulted more than he thought possible.

“You know you love me.” He teased with a smile.

“Yeah, about as much as I love cockroaches and mosquitos.” Gojyo laughed and slapped him on the back.

“It’s good to have you back asshole.” 

**7th March 2064, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Gojyo had invited Sanzo to stay for the holidays and he hadn’t yet hinted that he had any intentions of going back to his own place even though the holiday season was well and truly over. 

It was both wonderful and torturous at the same time. 

Having Sanzo padding around his house in just his pyjamas had been a fantasy of Gojyo’s for years. Of course in his fantasy Sanzo’s pyjamas consisted of nothing but a tiny pair of stretch cotton boxers and not ancient full length flannelette eyesores, but it still made Gojyo sweat. He could imagine how delicious it would be to peel those well-worn garments off Sanzo’s lithe body. 

In his mind Sanzo cursed him for his slowness, but he was determined that he would take his time and savour all of his friend’s hidden sweet spots. Behind Sanzo’s knees would be one spot, the crease of his hip would be another. Gojyo would then nose his way across to Sanzo’s balls and nibble them before inching up and licking a long stripe up the length of his cock. He shivered, almost able to taste the salty bitterness.

“What are you staring at you pervert?” Sanzo said suddenly, bursting Gojyo’s fantasy and bringing him back to reality with a thump, and a throbbing groin to boot.

“You need new pyjama’s man; I can see your balls right through the hole you’ve worn in them jacking yourself off thinking about me.” There was no hole, but the way that Sanzo immediately dropped his hand to his crotch was worth a laugh. 

“Jerk.” Sanzo grouched as he sat down to eat.

“Wanker.” Gojyo couldn’t help saying in response, still grinning.

It was a lot less funny that evening when Sanzo appeared in brand new pyjamas. Satin boxer shorts, white with a big silver gun right over the fly, and a tightly fitted sleeveless black shirt. Gojyo was lucky that he hadn’t had his shower yet because his jeans did a much better job of hiding his growing erection. 

He wolf whistled crassly, and barely managed to prevent himself from licking his lips. Sanzo turned pink and called him a filthy pervert, but Gojyo could tell that his heart wasn’t really in it. It sent his blood rushing south and he had to jerk off twice in the shower before he was calm enough to be able to sleep.

**14th March 2064, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

After the pyjamas incident, things started to heat up between them. Sanzo started to dress more provocatively and he allowed Gojyo to stand close enough to him that their arms brushed. It made Gojyo’s head swim and it all came to a head on St Valentine’s Day.

Taking a risk, Gojyo had booked a fancy restaurant and sent Sanzo a single red rose with a hand-written invitation. 

Sanzo had appeared in a brand new pastel suit, one of the softly flowing ones from the current designer that he favoured. He looked stunning, especially with the small red rose in his buttonhole. Gojyo’s own relaxed fit charcoal suit with red accents was the perfect complement and together they made quite a picture. Gojyo was sure that they were going to be splashed all over the gossip blogs.

The trip to the restaurant was somewhat awkward to start with, Sanzo was clearly at a loss for words and Gojyo was too astonished as his good luck to think of an icebreaker.

“Goku’s going to ask Lirin to marry him tonight.” Sanzo said quite suddenly and Gojyo looked up.

“They make a cute couple.” He said, smiling at the thought of the energetic pair of lovebirds. They were probably going to have a whole brood of hyperactive kids and have wonderful adventures together.

The thought was enough to make Gojyo smile and shared it with Sanzo. They laughed together over the supposed antics that the family could get up to, starting with running their own theme park and ending with destroying the world. They were still laughing about it when they reached their destination. 

As Gojyo had predicted, the photographers were out in force. He and Sanzo were snapped countless times as they emerged from their vehicle and walked into the restaurant. Sanzo seemed comfortable with the idea of being seen in public with him in a romantic setting, although he ignored every question directed at him. Taking his lead from his date, Gojyo kept his mouth shut and simply smiled.

They had a secluded table with a fabulous view over the river and the food was divine. Sanzo looked like he enjoyed himself and all of his insults were tinged with affection. In the car on the way home, he let Gojyo slide an arm around his shoulders and nuzzle at his neck. 

Then he had initiated their first kiss.

Gojyo had reciprocated immediately, finding the taste of Sanzo’s tongue to be completely addictive. He slowly slid his other hand around to cup Sanzo’s chin and sighed as he felt hands slide around his own waist, their soft touch lighting him on fire. They were so engrossed in each other that it took Gojyo several long minutes to realise that they were home and that the chauffer was discreetly _not looking them_ as he held the door open.

“We should take this upstairs.” Gojyo whispered in Sanzo’s ear, groaning as his date sucked on his throat, worrying the skin and surely leaving a mark. They tumbled inelegantly out of the vehicle and into the house, stopping to make out in the hallway and hastily ridding each other of their shoes, jackets and ties before finally stumbling up the stairs and down the corridor to Gojyo’s suite.

Sanzo’s skin tasted just as delicious as Gojyo had always imagined it would. He started at Sanzo’s throat and then licked his way down the man’s chest as he slowly stripped off the silky white shirt. He fell to his knees and nibbled around Sanzo’s bellybutton as he fumbled with the blasted belt and groaned as he finally got it undone, his fingers scrabbling blindly for the zip. 

Gojyo could see his trousers bulging over what appeared to be an impressive erection and he moaned lustily as he rubbed his cheek against it. Sanzo’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he thrust his hips forward, moaning as he did so.

“Suck it.” He commanded, his voice thickened by lust and his breath coming in gasps. 

“Gotcha.” Gojyo groaned as he tugged Sanzo’s trousers and underpants down together. Sanzo’s erection was flushed red with blood and pointing almost straight up, testament to how aroused he was. Gojyo palmed his own erection through his trousers as he slid his lips over Sanzo’s, pressing the heel of his hand against the base of his own cock as he sucked as much of Sanzo’s into his mouth as he could. 

His tongue caught the small drops of bitterness that welled up from the tip and he hummed his enjoyment. Above him, Sanzo gasped and his fingers tightened reflexively in Gojyo’s hair.

Running his other hand up the inside length of Sanzo’s leg, his fingers tickling the soft skin, Gojyo bobbed his head down as far as he comfortably could, still humming. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, entranced by the gorgeous sounds dripping from Sanzo’s lips. He could do this forever with the right motivation.

“C..c…coming.” Sanzo gasped as Gojyo’s fingers gently fondled his balls, and sure enough Gojyo’s mouth was soon flooded with salty bitterness. He swallowed. Audibly, so that Sanzo would know what he had. 

Pulling back with an obscene smacking sound, he looked up into Sanzo’s glazed eyes and licked his lips.

“My turn now.” He said roughly, leaning back to display his aching erection, still trapped by his constricting trousers.

Sanzo just nodded and reached down to help Gojyo to his feet. Then, instead of falling to his own knees like Gojyo expected, he peeled off his socks and clambered onto Gojyo’s bed, rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs in obvious invitation.

“You’ve got lube here somewhere don’t you?”

Gojyo nearly tore something as he struggled to get his trousers off and he had to scramble to remember where he’d last seen his lube as he hadn’t thought that he’d be getting this far tonight. Locating it, he turned to see Sanzo slowly sliding a finger in and out of himself and nearly forgot how to breathe.

“Oh god.” He groaned as he popped the cap on the lube. The scent of passionfruit filled the room and made Sanzo smile.

“I thought that you hated passionfruit?” He gasped, turning his head to catch Gojyo’s eye.

“I do.” He said, not caring that he squeezed the tube too tightly. “Can’t stand them.” He slathered the yellow tinted lube over his cock, thoroughly coating both it and his fingers. “Too many seeds.” He knelt on the edge of the bed, between Sanzo’s ankles, and crawled up the length of his legs until he could clearly see where Sanzo’s finger was probing inside himself. Lowering his own slippery hand, he circled Sanzo’s finger and the pucker surrounding it. 

With a moan, Sanzo withdrew his hand and lifted his hips. Gojyo leaned down to plant a kiss on Sanzo’s left buttock as he positioned his own finger for entry. It slipped in easily and Gojyo twisted his wrist a few times before pushing in a second finger. Sanzo provided a litany of curses interspersed with moans as he scissored his fingers and twisted them around, peering into the small opening and panting with desire.

When he couldn’t wait any longer, he withdrew his fingers and grasped hold of his aching erection. He guided himself towards the small pucker and pressed himself slowly inside. Sanzo was tight and hot and wonderful. Gojyo took hold of his hips and pressed as far in as he was able. He paused for a long moment, just enjoying the moment, before withdrawing with a groan. He repeated the motion, still moving slowly and biting his lip.

Sanzo groaned incoherently beneath him, his breath hitching and his shoulders tense. Gojyo reached around with his still slightly slippery hand and found that Sanzo was half-hard again. Grinning, he clasped his fingers tightly around the rapidly growing length and started tugging. His rhythm was rough at first, and the way that Sanzo kept sagging whenever he hit a good spot inside certainly didn’t help, but it didn’t take long before they were groaning and shaking in unison.

As he hit his peak, Gojyo bit down on Sanzo’s shoulder, his hips stuttering as he spent himself and his hand faltering as pleasure roared through his system. Sanzo’s fingers closed over his and together they tugged Sanzo over the edge for the second time.

Collapsing into a heap, and shoving the wet coverlet out of the way, Gojyo cuddled Sanzo close against his chest. He wanted to say how much he loved Sanzo, but he knew that it was way too soon and that his words would just scare the other man off. Instead, he pressed his lips to the nape of Sanzo’s neck and promptly fell asleep.

**27th April 2064, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Sliding between shared sheets for the first time, with no purpose in mind other than sleep was a novel experience, and one that Gojyo had never had before. Sanzo’s clothes were in his walk-in wardrobe and his toiletries were in the ensuite bathroom. There was a pair of slippers on either side of the bed and a pair of phones on the matching bedside tables.

Sanzo was dressed in his pyjamas and he had his reading glasses on as he fiddled with his phone. Gojyo smiled as he drew the blankets up to his chin and rolled over, completely content with life.

**7th October 2065, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

A knock on the door startled Gojyo as he hadn’t heard the gatekeeper buzz the house in warning. Opening the door, he came face to face with Police Chief Goujun, looking just as pale and worn as he had all those years ago when Gojyo had been a teenager.

“Is Sanzo in?” Gojyo blinked, the Police Chief was familiar enough with Sanzo to call on him socially? He waved the man in and hollered for Sanzo, who turned out to be in the very next room. 

“Scream a little louder next time Gojyo; I don’t think they heard you in Antarctica.” He sneered as he stepped into the hallway, when he saw the Police Chief standing there though he paused. 

“Can I help you?” He said politely, and Gojyo nearly did a double-take. Sanzo was being nice to a member of the police force? The world must have ended.

“Can we take a seat?” The man asked and Sanzo visibly paled at his words.

“Through here.” Gojyo said, moving to take Sanzo’s hand. His lover shot him a grateful look but shook his hand free.

“We had a new lead in your guardian’s murder case.” The policeman said simply and Sanzo tensed. “We have arrested Father Ukoku and he has confessed.” Gojyo put his arm around Sanzo’s trembling shoulders and pulled him close. A conclusion after all this time? And a confession to boot? It was clearly a miracle.

“Despite his confession, there will be a court case.” The Police Chief began, before going into exhaustive detail and making Gojyo’s head spin.

That night, Gojyo simply held Sanzo as he mourned for his guardian all over again. For the perpetrator to have been someone who purported to care for Sanzo and who had helped him through the difficult years after Father Koumyou’s death, and who still ran the church now, was a big blow. Gojyo stroked his back and whispered nonsense in his ear until he fell asleep.

**17th November 2065, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

The big court date was today and Sanzo was clearly agitated. He called Gojyo a dozen horrible names in the space of five minutes and then actually apologised. He paced up and down the dining room, nursing a cup of coffee and looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

Gojyo got up and stood directly in his path. When Sanzo looked up at him, he opened his arms, offering a hug. Sanzo’s face twisted into a sneer, but he stepped forward into the embrace, being careful of his coffee, and allowed Gojyo to simply hold him and offer wordless comfort.

Their trip to the courthouse was quiet, Sanzo engrossed in his memories and Gojyo flicking through the social blogs to see just who was commenting on this momentous occasion and what they saying. He was surprised to see that a candid shot of the two of them, Gojyo with his arm around Sanzo’s shoulders and his head dipped so that he appeared to be whispering in Sanzo’s ear, was the photo of choice for those reporters covering the more personal angles of the impending court case.

“We’re here.” Sanzo said suddenly.

“You ready?” Gojyo asked and Sanzo just rolled his eyes. There were plenty of reporters gathered outside the courthouse, but not as many as there had been for Gonou’s case, and Gojyo listened to Sanzo drawing several deep breaths before he stepped out of the vehicle and into the throng.

Inside, the courtroom was crowded and humid. Gojyo followed Sanzo to the front of the room and they sat in the row right behind the prosecutor. The bench seat was hard and uncomfortable and Gojyo had the sudden, sinking feeling that this case would take far longer than expected. 

Ukoku was lead in by a pair of correctional services officers. He was dressed all in black; his suit, his shirt, his tie, his shoes and even his hair was dyed black to hide the grey that had been encroaching in recent years. He looked calm and composed. Gojyo grabbed hold of Sanzo’s hand and rubbed his thumb in comforting circles. His lover sighed out the breath that he had been holding and squeezed his hand gently in response.

“All rise.” A voice boomed and there was a small flurry of little noises as everybody stood. The judge walked in and stepped up to his seat.

“Be seated.” He said, taking a seat himself and getting comfortable and opening the case.

The first few minutes were tense as the prosecutor laid out the bare bones of the charges and Gojyo held his breath as Ukoku pleaded guilty to manslaughter but claimed to have been unduly influenced by circumstances surrounding the incident.

When asked what he meant, Ukoku had said very clearly that he was only protecting Father Koumyou’s ward Sanzo from continued molestation. 

The courtroom erupted into chatter and Sanzo yelled insults across the room, actually shaking with anger as he refuted the claim. The judged rapped his gavel at least five times calling for order before suggesting that Sanzo leave the room if he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Stay here.” Sanzo ordered him as he strode out of the room, and Gojyo obeyed. The case only lasted another ten minutes though as the prosecutor asked for more time to gather information on this development and the judge set a new date then dismissed them.

Sanzo was outside in the hallway, cheap takeaway coffee in his hand. He wasn’t drinking from it though and he threw it away Gojyo walked up to him.

“That was quick.” He said sharply.

“The prosecutors asked for more time and the Judge has given them until the fifth of April.” Gojyo said simply. 

“Bastard.” Sanzo spat. “He’s dragging this out intentionally; I bet he’s getting some sort of sick kick out of it.” Gojyo agreed mildly and let Sanzo vent his anger as they moved through the sea of photographers, got back into their vehicle and headed home again.

Once inside, Sanzo seemed to run out of steam. He stood in the entranceway and looked up at the large glass roof window that flooded the area with natural sunlight. It was a good look for him with his pale skin and golden hair, it gave him a healthy glow and Gojyo thought that he’d never looked so beautiful as he did in that moment. 

Stepping forwards, he leaned down and kissed his lover meaningfully on the lips. Sanzo reciprocated immediately, sucking on his tongue and obviously finding an outlet for all that pent up frustration. His hands slid up around Gojyo’s shoulders, pulling their bodies tightly together and Gojyo moaned his appreciation. He slid his own hands down to cup Sanzo’s shapely ass, his fingers kneading and caressing.

Needing more support, Gojyo stepped back until his spine was against the wall and then he pulled Sanzo as close as he could. He could feel his lover’s erection against his own as their tongues continued to twine together. Sanzo was impatient, his hips pushing against Gojyo’s and his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Gojyo was no less desperate and he spread his legs slightly to bring himself down to a better height. Sanzo moaned and thrust frantically against him.

Sliding one hand around from Sanzo’s hip, Gojyo used his other to push Sanzo back slightly so that he could flick open their fly’s. He reached in and gathered both of their erections in his hand then squeezed gently before thrusting his hips forwards. Sanzo moaned into his mouth and did the same, his hands tightening their grip even further on Gojyo’s shoulders.

They thrust together, moaning and gasping and kissing feverishly until the came, nearly simultaneously, and slumped against each other, ignoring the mess that they’d just made. Sanzo snorted suddenly and looked up into Gojyo’s eyes with a small smile lighting his face.

“Thanks,” he said, “I needed that.” 

“Anytime babe.” Gojyo replied with a grin. 

**7th April 2066, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

Gojyo had never suspected that Father Koumyou and Sanzo had been in a relationship. The court case had dragged up a lot of surprising things but this one fact really made his head spin. More to the point, it was the fact that Sanzo insisted that it was completely consensual that sent his whirring mind in circles. He might have always done what Mother told him to, but there was no way that he had ever wanted to do it, so how could Sanzo say the opposite?

He brooded on it all night after finding out, his mind unable to find an obvious solution, but he hadn’t wanted to ask either, because despite everything he didn’t want Sanzo to know what he and Jien and Kenren had done with Mother in her bedroom. That, he supposed, was obviously the answer. So he kept his mouth shut and vowed to himself to support Sanzo every step of the way, without arguing. Much. 

Gojyo had tried to keep his confusion to himself but he’d been badly hurt by the fact that Sanzo had tried to have him completely barred from the courtroom – he could understand Sanzo not wanting him in the room for the gory details about his sex life with his guardian, but to try and have him banned from the entire case? That was going too far.

Their argument had been loud and vicious and had got Gojyo’s blood up. They had yelled and screamed at each other for an hour before falling into each other’s arms and having wild, rough sex on the pool table. Hiding the subsequent bruises and hickies had been an interesting exercise in dressing fashionably and Jien had seen straight through him. Their ‘talk’ had been exceedingly awkward and Gojyo hoped that he never, ever, had to repeat it. Even if he didn’t really regret the incident that had caused it.

At night Sanzo was quiet and subdued, worn out from the long days in court where his life was being prised open for inspection by complete strangers. He cried the night after his cross examination by Ukoku’s lawyer, the woman’s smug attitude whilst casting aspersions having really got to him. Gojyo had held him close and pretended that he didn’t feel the dampness soaking his pyjama top, he had slowly rubbed Sanzo’s back and simply _been_ there for his lover.

**7th April 2067, Sha residence Tougenkyou Hills, NE USA**

A full year after the court case began and Ukoku was finally found guilty of manslaughter by reason of temporary insanity. He received a five year suspended sentence. All of Sanzo’s arguments about his consensual relationship with his guardian had been for naught. He had aired his dirty laundry for everyone to see and had gained nothing in return but indignity and humiliation.

“Useless bastards the lot of them.” He cursed as he pushed himself to exhaustion on the treadmill. “How could they believe that conniving snake?” He snarled as he did rep after rep with the weights.

Gojyo matched him, minute by minute and hour by hour in the gym, forcing Sanzo to consume water at regular intervals along with monitoring his protein and fibre intake. It wasn’t fun, but it gave him something to focus on as Sanzo attempted to exorcise his demons by running himself into the ground. At least it had the added benefit of leaving them both looking trim, taut and terrific. 

Gojyo had emptied the house of alcohol anyway, just in case Sanzo had a relapse, and he did his best not to rise to his fiery lover’s taunts. Whenever he did, it always ended in explosive sex that left him feeling worn out and superficially satisfied. It didn’t compare to the deep, slow lovemaking that they indulged in whenever Sanzo was calm and in the mood, the kind that always left Gojyo feeling languid and content. 

As he watched Sanzo plaster half a dozen nicotine patches onto his arms Gojyo wondered if their relationship could survive possibly this.

**27th April 2085, the Saltwater Kappa, somewhere in the Caribbean**

Gojyo relaxed back in his rose print deckchair, Sanzo stretched out beside him. The setting sun was beautiful in the distance and there were no other boats within sight. A bottle of expensive champagne rested in an ice bucket beside them and they both sipped from delicate crystal flutes. Diamonds flashed from matching gold bands on their left hands and Gojyo had never felt happier in his life. He leaned over and kissed his lover softly on the lips, wishing him a happy tenth anniversary.


End file.
